The present invention relates to an assembly of a component of a vehicle air conditioning system to a support structure, and more particularly to an assembly of a condenser to a radiator.
A condenser of a vehicle air conditioning system comprises two condenser tanks with flow tubes arranged therebetween. Similarly, a radiator comprises two radiator tanks with flow tubes arranged therebetween. Such a condenser is mounted in a generally parallel plane in front of a radiator by fitting the condenser tanks to the radiator tanks.
In a typical prior art assembly, the condenser tank comprises upper and lower wing tabs at its upper and lower edges. These wing tabs are provided with mounting holes, through which fasteners, such as screws, are inserted in order to attach the wing tabs to a bracket mounted on the radiator tank. The installation process for the condenser hence comprises fitting the brackets to the radiator tanks, fitting the wing tabs to the condenser tanks, aligning the condenser such that the mounting holes of the wing tabs align with corresponding holes in the brackets. Fasteners, such as screws are inserted through the upper wing tabs in order to initially retain the condenser in its position. Screws are then inserted through the lower wing tabs and tightened. Finally the screws through the upper wing tabs are tightened in order to complete the assembly.
It is clear that such an installation process is a relatively tedious and time-consuming process. Furthermore, the brackets, wing tabs and screws add to the weight of the condenser-radiator assembly and hence to the overall weight of the vehicle. Weight reduction is however a major concern for manufacturers. Indeed, the latter try to reduce the weight of their vehicles wherever they can, as a reduced weight entails a better efficiency of the vehicle. Even a very small weight reduction in one particular assembly can be of importance as many small weight reductions add up to a considerable weight reduction. Finally, the above-mentioned assembly is not able to accommodate for manufacturing tolerances of the radiator and/or the condenser. If the mounting holes cannot be aligned, then either the condenser must be matched with another radiator or reworked.
The object of the present invention is hence to provide an assembly of a component of a vehicle air conditioning system to a support structure, wherein the component can easily and quickly be fitted to the support structure and wherein the number of parts can be reduced.
In order to overcome the abovementioned problems, the present invention proposes an assembly of a component of a vehicle air conditioning system to a support structure, wherein the component has a first connection element and the support structure has a second connection element. According to an important aspect of the invention, either the first or the second connection element comprises a recess therein for receiving the other connection element and a lateral opening for allowing lateral introduction of the other connection element into the recess. The other connection element comprises a form having a section adapted to be received in the recess, the section having a dimension in a first direction which is smaller than the width of the lateral opening and the section having a dimension in a second direction which is larger than the width of the lateral opening, such that, in a first position, the other connection element can be introduced into the recess through the lateral opening and that, after rotation of the other connection element within the recess into a second position, an interference fit connection is achieved between the first connection element and the second connection element.
Such an assembly allows an easy and quick connection of a component to a support structure. Furthermore, apart form the first connection element and the second connection element, there are no additional parts needed, there is hence an overall weight reduction of the assembly.
The recess can be formed in the first connection element, in which case, the second connection element is adapted to be received in the recess. Preferably however, the recess is formed in the second connection element, in which case, the first connection element is adapted to be received in the recess. In order to fix the component to the support structure, the first connection element is introduced into the recess of the second connection element through the lateral opening. The first connection element is then rotated from a first rotational positionxe2x80x94the introduction positionxe2x80x94to a second rotational position, in which an interference fit connection between the first and second connection elements is achieved. The component is hence securely connected to the support structure. The connection is achieved simply by rotation of the first connection element in the second connection element; i.e. no screws or other fastening means are necessary.
Preferably, the section of the first connection element is generally the same as the section of the recess, the section of the first connection element comprising a deformation in order to obtain the dimension in the first direction. The first connection element hence snugly fits in the recess, whereby a strong assembly is obtained. The deformation ensures that the first connection element can be introduced through the lateral opening of the second connection element into the recess.
The recess, and preferably also the first connection element can be of generally circular cross-section. In such a case, the outer diameter of the first connection element is advantageously substantially equal to the inner diameter of the recess.
The deformation of the first connection element can e.g. be a local flattening of the cross-section or a cut-out.
According to an embodiment of the invention, the component comprises an elongate first connection end having one or more first connection elements mounted thereon, and the support structure comprises an elongate first connection end having one or more second connection elements mounted thereon, wherein the first and second connection elements are mounted on the first connection ends so as to able to engage in each other. By providing more than one connection elements along an elongate connection end, a more rigid assembly is obtained. There could e.g. be one connection element at each end portion of such an elongate connection end.
Advantageously, the first connection element is integrally formed with the first connection end of the component, and the second connection element is integrally formed with the first connection end of the support structure. The assembly is thereby simplified, as no connection elements need to be fixed to the connection ends. Assembly time is thereby also reduced.
Preferably, the first connection element and the first connection end of the component are made of synthetic material, which allows for an easy manufacture of the first connection end with integrated first connection elements. The first connection end and the first connection element can e.g. be formed by moulding processes. For the same reason, the second connection element and the first connection end of the support structure are preferably made of synthetic material.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, both the component and the support structure each comprise an elongate second connection end, wherein the assembly comprises connection means for connecting the second connection end of the component to the second connection end of the support structure. The assembly thereby becomes more rigid. The rotation of the first connection element within the recess of the second connection element is prevented by securing the second connection end of the component to the second connection end of the support structure.
The connection means can be any means like e.g. screw means, but preferably, the connection means are clip means. Such clip means can be designed so as to reach over the second connection end of the component in order to maintain the latter in place.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the clip means are slideably mounted in a guide. This allows to further simplify the assembly of the component to the support structure. The clip is engaged in the guide and maintained therein. As the clip is pushed over the second connection end of the component, it secures the latter to the support structure. The slideable clip does not only provide an easy connection means, it also provides means for compensating manufacturing tolerances of either or both the component and the support structure. The manufacturing precision hence plays a less important role. No time is lost during the assembly by having to try and compensate for the tolerance or by having to try and find a component that matches the supporting structure. Furthermore, the slideable clip allows the component to contract or expand freely with respect to the support structure.
The guide is preferably integrally formed with the second connection end of the support structure.
The support structure is preferably a vehicle radiator.
The component of a vehicle air conditioning system can e.g. be a condenser, a fan shroud, a charge air cooler or an air-oil cooler.